Gru's new bed time story
by arsazu1985
Summary: Margo asked Gru to read them a new story; but maybe she might regret that decision at the end.


_Hello everybody, this next fanfic I wrote it as soon as it came to my mind; I hope you like it because I enjoyed writing it_

Gru's new bed time story.

Gru adored his new life as a father; the fact that his three little kittens changed his life was in his opinion, the best thing that it could have ever happened to him.

The best part of the day was when it was bed time and Gru read them his book "One big unicorn"; he's been reading it to them for the last year every single night and his kittens never complained about it… or that was what he thought until now.

When he finished the story, turned off the lights and approached to give the girls the good night kiss, when he leaned to kiss Margo, she whispered:

Margo_: Dad?_

Gru: (whispering) _yes kitten?_

Margo: _Can I ask you something?_

Gru: _Of course kitten, what is it?_

Margo hesitated a little but then she answered

Margo: _Could you read us a new bed time story? _

Gru was surprised for this petition

Margo_: I'm not saying right now of course, just whenever you can_

Gru: _But… why? You don't like my book anymore?_

Margo: _It's not that, it's just that I'd like to hear some other bed time, even a classic one like Cinderella or Little Red Riding Hood; at least once dad. That's all._

Gru thought about it and then an idea came to him

Gru: _O.K. kitten; you're right; I'll read you another story later but let me choose it._

Margo: _All right, thanks dad; good night_ (She kissed his cheek)

Gru: _Good night Margo. _

When he went out from the bedroom, he said:

Gru: I think I have the perfect story; I just need to remind it properly.

A few days passed and when it was time again for a bed time story, he brought not only a book with him but with a guitar also.

The girls saw the instrument.

Edith: Dad? What's that guitar for?

Gru: Well girls… I have announcement to tell you, tonight I won´t read you "One big unicorn"

Agnes: What? But why daddy?

Gru: Because tonight; I'll read you a new story, and guess what? This story is a song too, so as you listen to it you'll be reading the book; the story and the song's lyrics are the same.

Gru gave them a book; in the cover it was drawn a young man that was grabbing something with the hands but it was hiding it on the back. The girls gathered in front of Gru so they could read better the story.

They were about to open it but Gru told them to not to till he started the song; the girls found a little weird the title: "Maxwell's silver hammer"

Gru: All right kittens, you start reading when I start playing and singing; at the count of three; one… two… three.

Gru: Joan was quizzical, studied metaphysical

Science in the home

Late nights all alone with a test-tube

Ohh-oh-oh-oh...

Maxwell Edison majoring in medicine

Calls her on the phone

"Can I take you out to the pictures Joan?"

But as she's getting ready to go

A knock comes on the door...

Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer

Came down upon her head

Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer

Made sure that she was dead

Back in school again Maxwell plays the fool again

Teacher gets annoyed

Wishing to avoid an unpleasant scene

She tells Max to stay when the class has gone away

So he waits behind

Writing 50 times "I must not be so..."

But when she turns her back on the boy

He creeps up from behind

Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer

Came down upon her head

Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer

Made sure that she was dead

B.C. Thirty-One said "we caught a dirty one"

Maxwell stands alone

Painting testimonial pictures ohh-oh-oh-oh

Rose and Valerie screaming from the gallery

Say he must go free (Maxwell must go free)

The judge does not agree and he tells them so

But as the words are leaving his lips

A noise comes from behind

Bang, bang, Maxwell's silver hammer

Came down upon his head

Bang, Bang, Maxwell's silver hammer

Made sure that he was dead

Silver hammer.

When Gru finished singing, he awaited for his daughters' opinion; there were different reactions; Agnes's face was like she was about to cry; Edith and Margo had their eyes widely opened but Edith had a big smile and Margo was speechless and open mouthed

Edith: (excited and jumping around): COOL, SING IT AGAIN; SING IT AGAIN.

Agnes: (terrified): Help me Daddy; that evil man is coming for me

Edith: THAT WAS THE BEST STORY I'VE EVER HEARD; PLEASE SING IT AGAIN.

Margo remained speechless for a while but then she said

Margo: Dad, do you remember when I asked you another story; just for a little change?

Gru: Yes Margo, I remember.

Margo: I think I regret it now.

Gru chuckled with the answer; he never read and sang that story again… ever, even with Edith's constant pleas.

Margo learnt something important about being the daughter of the greatest villain of the world; what other thing could you expect from someone like him when you ask him to read you a new bed time story? Not a single cute thing for sure.

_Well, that's all for now; please send reviews if you want to… have a nice day everybody._


End file.
